1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention disclosed herein relate to a carrier configured to support an expansion card and to facilitate connection of the expansion card with a server in a manner that does not require tools for attachment and in a manner that inhibits the expansion card from flexing.
2. Background Art
Computer equipment such as servers are configured to connect to expansion cards which may augment the capabilities of the server or other computer component. Expansion cards are frequently installed at a rear of the server. The server may be housed in a location that provides limited access to the rear of the server. For instance, a plurality of servers may be stored in a stacked orientation within a cabinet. It may be desirable to connect the expansion card to the server without removing the server from its housing. Accordingly, there may be limited room in which to manipulate the expansion card.
Furthermore, expansion cards may be delicate. The flexing of an expansion card as it is connected to a server may damage the expansion card. It is therefore desirable to align the expansion card with the slot or receiver on the server that is configured to receive the expansion card and also to orient the expansion card such that it is substantially parallel to the direction of insertion when inserting the expansion card. Furthermore, it is desirable to apply a force to the expansion card that is substantially parallel to the expansion card and the receiver to reduce the possibility of the expansion card flexing when it is connected to the server.
Because of the potentially cramped quarters in which the expansion card may be connected to the server, it is additionally desirable that the expansion card be attachable to the server without the need to use tools such as screwdrivers and screws. Embodiments of the invention disclosed herein address these and other problems.